


Omens

by FMJemena2



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221b challenge, F/M, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, Plain Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMJemena2/pseuds/FMJemena2
Summary: Thunderstorms are the 'trumpets' of John's life.





	Omens

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 2nd post on AO3.  
> My 2nd response to the "221B Challenge" Collection by @cdelbridge. The first one was "Are they or aren't they?"  
> (Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473358)
> 
> (Dear Cindy, although my bosses won't thank you for this temptation, I will because I'm enjoying myself way too much.)  
> For the "thunderstorm" prompt.

John Watson was born during a thunderstorm. His first girlfriend had a tattoo thunderstorm. He fell in love with medicine, joined the army, and got shot on days of terrifying thunderstorms. In short, they marked Dr. Watson’s most important moments. 

Thunderstorm marked his first meeting with Sherlock and the day of the Fall. He heard it the night he proposed to Mary…when Sherlock came back. It announced his wedding, blared for Rosie’s birth, and shouted once when Mary died.

-o-o-o-

Lightning lit the night before a deafening roar rattled the windows of 221B. London darkened two hours ago, forcing him and Sherlock to abandon movie night after Angelo’s. _Fitting_ , he thought…Thankfully, Rosie still slept peacefully with Mrs. Hudson.

“What do you think it means?” Sherlock asked. He knew about John’s beliefs. 

“I had our night planned,” John replied. “Dinner, then ‘The Blob’—“ he paused when Sherlock groaned. “Shared shower. Then, while you’re in bed styling your curls—“ he paused again when the man kicked his foot. “--I’ll read to you Tagore’s ‘Unending Love.’”

Sherlock inhaled sharply. 

“You know the one— _'I seem to have loved you in numberless forms, numberless times…  
In life after life, in age after age, forever…’_ ? 

At Sherlock’s nod, John added, "Then, I'll kneel and ask, 'Will you marry me, love?'”

Sherlock smiled...then bawled.

# # #


End file.
